narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ishikawa
The was the one who founded Iwagakure in the Land of Earth. In the anime, he was stated to be a member of the Kamizuru clan.Naruto episode 150 Background At the first meeting of the five Kage, he, accompanied by Mū, sat alongside the others, where he noted that he had come in good faith to endorse the meeting of the five Kage, but noted that he would not sign so easily to agreement. True to his words, he expressed outrage when the First Kazekage made a demand that instead of receiving a tailed beast, as the sand priests had already sealed away one, they requested 30% of whatever they would pay for a tailed beast from Konoha. As infighting broke out and Hashirama Senju made his plea to them to preserve the future of their children and unite, he looked on intently.Naruto chapter 648, pages 6-12 At some point during his tenure, the Tsuchikage tasked a young Ōnoki with cleaning the Stone Monument of their village, under his direct supervision. During the exercise, he explained that the stone was a symbol of the tough, unmovable will of the shinobi of Iwagakure — something that he regarded as "essential". Although describing Ōnoki as possessing such a will, he warned how forsaking it would result in a life filled only with excuses and hatred.Naruto chapter 575, pages 8-11 Personality The Tsuchikage seemed to be a composed individual, with wisdom and experience befitting of his age. By his own admission, he was able to discern the value of a stone and a person's will alike by merely looking at them. As a consequence of this, he had a tendency to make reference to stones and their properties while speaking, aptly demonstrated during his advice to Ōnoki about discovering his innate strong will. Appearance During old age, the First had grown a bristling moustache and long beard, both of which had dark highlights running through them alternately. He also had a tendency to squint, otherwise only opening just one of his eyes when necessary. He wore the traditional Kage attire — consisting of the customary hat and cloak — over a dark, loose-fitting, full-length gown that was tied using a lighter sash around his waist. At the first meeting of the five Kage, he wore a dark-coloured kimono with light-coloured trimmings, while his long hair hung loosely around his face.Naruto chapter 648, page 7 Abilities Though his capabilities remain largely unknown, overall, as the founding Tsuchikage, he must have undoubtedly been a powerful ninja. He has shown the ability to fly like his successors.Naruto chapter 575, page 8 In the anime, it was alluded to the fact that he used insect-based ninjutsu as his fighting style. Part I Search for Bikōchū Arc In the anime, where his story precedes his manga début, it is revealed that after the Tsuchikage's death, his granddaughter, Suzumebachi, searched for his sacred scrolls, which contained secret techniques on the bug-tamer arts. Ultimately, she was unsuccessful with finding her grandfather's scrolls. She and her brothers, Jibachi and Kurobachi, set out to find the bikōchū to help them, but were stopped by Naruto and Team Kurenai. Part II Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc Subsequent to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki being sealed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, he and the other deceased Kage were summoned from the Pure Land by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to aid him and the Hokage in summoning Team 7, the tailed beasts and Madara Uchiha's discarded corpse from Kaguya's dimension. After Hagoromo congragulated Naruto and the rest of Team 7 he mentioned how much the shinobi world had undergone. Trivia * The First was mentioned in Part I of the anime, long before his Part II manga début in Ōnoki's flashback. In the anime, he was mentioned to be from the Kamizuru clan and a bee user. Quotes * (To Ōnoki) "If you forsake your will while hitting a wall… you will begin to make excuses and obtain hatred in exchange of your determination. Listen now… you have to step forward without abandoning your will!"Naruto chapter 575, pages 10-11 References de:Shodai Tsuchikage